


Thanksgiving

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of The Galaxy Holiday Extravaganza [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Cooking, Drax likes to cook, Gen, Holidays, Team as Family, celebration, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: The gang celebrates Thanksgiving.
Series: Guardians of The Galaxy Holiday Extravaganza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Thanksgiving

Drax tied the apron around his waist in one practiced motion and snatched up one of his long handled knives. Apparently Quill did not see fit to get proper cooking utensils one their last supply run so he would have to make due. The dough was as flaky as it should be, sprinkled with some yellow y’ra flour. Drax rolled it, back and forth across the counter in their shared kitchen, humming to himself. Crushing the spines of his enemies was preferable of course but there was something soothing about making eekan rolls too. The soft dough smooth and flexible, running his large calloused fingers over it round and round until it formed and shaped to his liking. Satisfied with the purple balls of dough Drax placed them on the oven, right on top of the messy oven rack, (they lacked baking trays as well) -still caked with burnt crust from Nebula’s last culinary exploits. 

“What’s the smell?”

Rocket popped his head through one of the air vents in the ceiling not a moment later. 

“It is for the Thankful feast we are having this evening.” 

“You mean the feast that celebrates a bunch of losers getting lost and then murdering the people who helped them?” 

“I don’t think Quill told us that part.” 

“Tsch, I wonder why,” the raccoonoid sniffed, jumping down from the vent and landing on all fours on top of the counter. Drax bristled, 

“Get down from there you disruptive beast! The rolls have gone in the oven but I must make the stuffing and potatoes.” He reached over, gently shoving Rocket off the counter. 

“Drax! How are those pies coming along?” Quill shouted from the other room. 

“Pies?! Quill, you said you were going to make the pies!” 

“I have no memory of this,” Drax admitted. The human man scowled, but smiled the moment he sniffed the rolls in the oven. 

“Fine. I’ll make the pies. Rocket, did you at least get a turkey?”

“Turkey?! We ain’t got no turkey in this quadrant!” 

“No turkey?! Dude that’s the whole point of Thanksgiving dinner!” 

“I thought the point was that we are thankful for our families and take this time to reflect upon all the good things in our lives and share in love and warmth with each other,” Drax intoned. As usual, both Quill and Rocket turned to him in confusion and annoyance as they often did. _Perhaps the turkey is a metaphor for these things?_

“What’s going on you thre...what is that smell?”

Gamora entered, looking between the three of them. 

“That smell is Drax’s cooking,” Rocket answered. “And what’s going on is Star-Dummy said that we were supposed to get a turkey for this meal but the only turkeys are on terra and we are way too far away to get those!” 

“Well it smells delicious Drax,” she offered him a warm smile, the kind that made his chest inflate with pride. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time, _not since Hovat and Kameria._

“I will go out and slaughter some orloni or restevas,” Nebula offered, she too moved by the spicy smell of the rolls. 

“The nearest planet is ten jumps away,” Quill whined. 

“We have traenk bird,” Gamora suggested, “and plenty of these rolls, we’ll have the potatoes mashed and the bird filler.”

“You mean stuffing?” 

“Yes, stuffing,” she corrected herself, then turned to the destroyer. “Drax, how can we help?” 

_My companions are deplorable cooks,_ he observed, watching Rocket and Nebula nearly come to blows over a spatula. _But it is good to have their assistance. If Hovat were here, she would be giving the orders, telling him how much quarte seasoning to put in the talana, how long the renata cakes had to cool and Kameria would be begging to lick the sweet preetren icing off the spoon. Though y’vas was truly her favorite dish. They did not have the ingredients for it here._ Drax thought wistfully, pounding his fists into the fluffy potatoes. 

“Hold up man what are you doing?”

Quill peered over his shoulder with scrutiny. 

“I am destroying the potatoes as you instructed,” he reasoned, slamming his bare knuckles into the bowl. There was an audible crack as the dish cracked in half, white mush splattering over the counter. 

“It’s mashed potatoes man, you just beat them a litt…”

“Yes! I shall beat them!” Drax scooped up what he could of the mixture and began dashing it across the kitchen, slamming his fists into it with enough force to crack the counter.

“No!” Quill pulled the man’s arm back with a force. “Just, clean it up and find another bowl for them. Rocket, Groot, what are you doing?! That’s not how you baste….” Drax watched the man take off over towards whatever destructive scheme the furry animal was executing and turned back to the potatoes. _If Hovat and Kameria were here they would simply laugh good-naturedly at my blunders._ The destroyer swallowed the bitterness that rose in his stomach at the thought. His heart sank, slipping into that dark place of grief. Their absence most palpable. What would his family think of these new found...friends? He thought on it as he finished destroying the mashed potatoes to oblivion. _Quill wants them smashed, they will get smashed._

_\---_

The table was barely large enough to fit the food. Dishes of pies, stuffing, rolls and basted traenk bird spread out amid dishes and cups. Mantis and Nebula sat together, across from Quill and Gamora, everyone reaching for this and that, trying to get as much food on their plates as possible. Drax surveyed them all, watching as Groot grew out his arm to sneak another piece of pie. Quill had his arm around Gamora’s shoulders while she leaned forward to claim the last roll before Nebula could steal it. Even Rocket and Mantis were laughing over something. He grinned to himself, while Hovat and Kameria were gone the table was still full, and so too was his heart. He took another helping of smashed potatoes and grinned. A warm hand clasped his shoulder, 

“I gotta hand it to you man these potatoes are still pretty delicious,” Quill laughed. “and the rolls are fantastic too! I knew you liked cooking but this is some seriously tasty grub.” 

“Grubs are not…” Drax let it be, returning Quill’s good natured pat with his own. 

_Kameria and Hovat would be glad to see these new found...friends? No,_ he realized watching them laugh and eat and drink together, his heart bubbling with joy and love.... _this new family. Yes, that is something to give thanks about. That I have now loved and have been a part of not just one but two families. That is what I am the most thankful for._  
  


Awesome Holiday Mix: Thanksgiving 

The Thanksgiving Song - Adam Sandler 

So Thankful - Nahko and Medicine for the People

Alice’s Restaurant - Arlo Guthrie

We Are Family - Sister Sledge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving is an inherently political holiday. I have many feelings on the topic but for the purposes of this fic I wanted it to be acknowledged without turning it into a lesson on colonialist narratives and decolonizing history. Suffice to say Thanksgiving is not nearly what you think it is. For further reading check out This Land Is Their Land: The Wampanoag Indians, Plymouth Colony, and the Troubled History of Thanksgiving by David J. Silverman


End file.
